Le SaisTu?
by Hanakaya
Summary: Même chez les Malfoy, réputés sans cœur, arrogants et snobs au possible, on ne frappait pas les autres… Oui, sauf toi, mais je te l’ai dis, tu as toujours été mon exception. HPDM OS


**_Vous, les accros à un OS palpitant, emplit de rebondissements, et surtout passionnant, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fiction. Certes, il s'y passe des choses… Mais, dirons nous que la trame est entourée de barbe à papa, saupoudrée de sucre glace, et nappée avec du chocolat… Bref, du guimauve à souhait, sans autre prétention que retrouver un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes._**

**_Promis, le prochain aura une histoire, une vraie_**

**_Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte seulement les personnages à but non lucratif._**

* * *

Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été ce petit connard prétentieux que tu hais.

Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Ou du moins, que tu croyais.

Onze ans… C'était l'âge que j'avais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Penses tu vraiment qu'à cet âge là, on puisse penser par soi même ? Non, nous ne sommes pas dans un livre où le héros possède déjà une maturité hors du commun. Oui, j'étais un petit con, merci de me le signaler. Mais si je l'étais, c'était avant tout parce que je croyais encore aux idéaux de mon père.

Oui mon père, cet homme qui m'a fait tant trembler, et que tu haïssais tant. Pendant nos premières années, ce n'était pas moi que tu détestais, que tu insultais chaque jour, c'était son ombre. Oui, je le dis sans honte, à cet âge là, j'étais l'ombre de mon père.

Quand ais je commencé à changer ? Peut être le jour où je me suis aperçu que ses idéaux n'étaient pas les miens… Ou peut être était ce le jour où il m'a giflé pour avoir trop longtemps regardé un homme.

Là, je me suis dis que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Même chez les Malfoy, réputés sans cœur, arrogants et snob au possible, on ne frappait pas les autres… Oui, sauf toi, mais je te l'ai dis, tu as toujours été mon exception. Alors quand le coup est tombé, mon admiration pour mon père a chuté tout aussi rapidement.

Bien entendu, cela ne s'est pas fait en une minute, j'étais d'abord trop choqué pour réagir. Mais quelque chose avait bougé en moi. Oui, la gifle m'avait décoiffé, pourquoi ce sourire goguenard ? Non, il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé en moi, tu ne peux pas rester cinq minutes sérieux ?

Et non, ne me touche pas là… Oh et puis, fais comme tu veux, moi, je continue… Oui, même avec tes mains posées là, je peux continuer.

Je crois que je ne me suis réellement aperçu de la portée du geste de mon père lorsque ma mère, Narcissa, est arrivée, et a hurlé sur mon géniteur si fort que les tableaux, et moi, nous sommes bouchés les oreilles.

Non, sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru que Mère puisse crier aussi fort… Ni qu'elle ait un vocabulaire aussi fleurit !

Tu l'a déjà entendu crier ? Ah oui, la première fois que tu es venu à la maison… Mais avoue que l'on a bien rigolé alors ! Oui, d'accord, je faisais moins le fier face à mon père, mais même, je trouve que j'ai fais de sacrés progrès ! Je lui ai même tenu tête ! Oui, c'était pour un choix de desserts, mais quand même !

Et puis, le simple fait que je t'ai choisis démontre de mon attitude rebelle !

Pourquoi tu te marre ? Ah, tu as du mal à m'imaginer en rebelle, moi et mes cheveux bien peignés, mes costumes de marque, et mes chaussures lustrées ?

Tu n'es qu'un jaloux.

Oh, et continue ton massage, tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, j'apprécie assez.

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc ma mère a hurlé sur mon père. Ils se sont réconciliés plus tard, je crois, parce que le lendemain, ils étaient aussi proche que d'habitude… Un peu plus même, je crois que Père aime les démonstrations de force de sa femme…

HA ! Non, pas là, s'il te plait… Mmmh…Tu vas m'obliger à faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré…

Harry, si je bouge, tu vas vite le regretter. Et non, je ne gémis pas. Ou si peu !

Bref, depuis cette gifle, je peux prétendre avoir changé, avoir mûrit. Hum ? Oui, c'est à cette époque là que j'ai été enrôlé pour les Mangemorts. Aucun rapport avec nous… Et non, Voldemort n'est pas partie intégrante de notre vie.

Il est mort, dois je te le rappeler ? Grâce à moi en plus.

Efface immédiatement ce sourire ! Je te signale que si je ne l'avais pas éblouis avec ma beauté légendaire, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé l'angle nécessaire pour attaquer convenablement. Nous pouvons donc conclure qu'il est décédé grâce à moi.

Vraiment, je devrais recevoir des éloges, au lieu de lire que je suis ta pute dans la Gazette. Les gens sont cruels, quand même. Parce que je suis blond, et… Non, Harry, pas efféminé. Bref, ils supposent que parce que je suis blond, je suis le dominé… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils en savent ?!

J'ai quand même été au dessus deux fois ! Et ce n'est pas rien ! Je veux bien recommencer, mais tu n'es jamais d'accord ! Et en plus, tu utilises ton arme favorite… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes yeux de chien battu !

Ah… C'était sensé être des yeux de chat ? De chat quoi ? De chat Potté ? Tu fais de l'humour, Potter ? Einh ? Shreck ? Non, connais pas… Et vu ton expression, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que c'est !

Tu me laisses continuer ? Non ? Oui ? Arrête, tu sais bien que mon cou est sensible, alors évite de le… Aie ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, l'animal !

Méchant Harry ! Couché !

Non! Pas à prendre au pied de la lettre ! Lâche moi ! Ah ! Non, là, c'est super sensiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible…

…

Mhhh…

Tu sais que je préfère ta bouche à tes mains ?

…

…Mhh, oui, définitivement mieux…

C'est plus doux… Tes mains sont trop rugueuses.

C'est plus chaud…

C'est plus humide… Et ne me parle pas de lubrifiant !

Ne parle pas non plus, ta bouche sait faire bien mieux.

Et donc je disais…

Mhhh… Oui, comme ça…

Mmhhh…

Harry…

Harry…

Harry ?

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Préserver le moment ? Jamais entendu parler de cette connerie. Remet ta bouche là où elle était immédiatement ! Et on ne boude pas !

Euuuuh… On ne pars pas non plus ! Harryyyyyyy, reviens, mon bébé, mon amour de lionceau, mon petit…. Ah, quand même, j'ai cru que je devais faire toute la série !

Je plaisante, Harry, l'humour, tu connais ?

Mouais… Apparemment pas.

Père non plus ne connaissait pas cela. Tu sais qu'il m'a déshérité depuis ? Oui, j'ai reçu les papiers hier. Quand même, tant de paperasses juste pour un coming out… Quoique le tien en a fait beaucoup plus, surtout dans les journaux ! Moi je n'ai eu le droit qu'à une seule première page ! Et seulement parce que tu étais là.

Parfaitement, c'est injuste ! Et ne sois pas ironique, tu sais combien c'est terrible pour moi, d'être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un !

J'en souffre… Enormément…

Hum… Oui, continuer ta fellation pourrait atténuer ma souffrance… Oui, je risquerai d'y survivre… Oui à tout ce que tu veux, si tu me suce immédiatement !

Mmmmmmhhhh… Oui, exactement…

Oui…

…

…

Non, non… Je ne pleure pas…

Continue, s'il te plait.

Non, n'arrête pas, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil !

Oui, ma chambre est très poussié… Euh, un Malfoy n'a jamais de chambre poussiéreuse !

Non tu te trompe, il doit pleuvoir, dehors, c'est tout. Oui, on est à l'intérieur, et alors ?!

Puisque je te dis que je ne pleure pas !

Le sais tu, Harry, un Malfoy ne pleure pas !

Il cache toujours ses larmes au fond de lui…

Oui, Harry, tu es au fond de moi… Et d'ici quelques minutes, je pense que ce ne sera plus totalement fictif…

Harry… Oui je pleure, et alors ?

Il ne faut pas tant de papier pour être déshérité.

Harry, viens en moi, s'il te plait… Prend moi, une dernière fois.

Tu ne comprends pas, je le sais, mais s'il te plait, écoute moi, obéis moi, juste cette fois… Laisse moi t'appartenir. Laisse moi te montrer combien mon cœur t'appartient.

Mon corps aussi, mais ça, tu l'as quand tu veux.

Fais moi l'amour, Harry. Montre moi ce que c'est… Et si je ne vois pas bien, guide moi.

Trace avec moi ce chemin vers ton cœur, pour que j'y plonge et que je m'y réfugie.

Je deviens mélodramatique, tu vois, les larmes n'ont rien de bon.

Tu les embrasse, les lèches… Sais tu, Harry, que les larmes sont salées ? Tu vas faire de la rétention d'eau, si tu prends trop de sel. Et après, tu vas avoir des cuisses de baleine !

Oui, les baleines ont des cuisses… je t'en montrerai, elles vivent au creux de mes rêves. Mais nous ne les dérangerons pas, elle peuvent mordre…

Mmmh… Oui, ton doigt, là…

Finalement, je l'aime bien… Il est fin, il est agile, il bouge lentement…

Il touche, il tâtonne, il cherche quelque chose… AH ! Trouvé…

Tu me fais du bien, Harry, avec toi, je suis en sécurité… Avec toi, je suis bien.

Tu le savais, Harry, que je t'aimais ?

Non ? Alors, je vais te le dire.

Oui, glisse toi en moi, comme ceci… Cela fait un peu mal, mais tu sais que j'en ai besoin, n'est ce pas ?

Voilà, comme cela…

Ne bouge pas, laisse moi juste respirer… Laisse moi te murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots.

_Je t'aime._

Je t'aime Harry… Merlin comme je t'aime ! Et cela, nul n'y peut rien. Je veux me perdre, Harry.

Je veux que tu me fasse voler, je veux que tu me rende plus léger qu'un papillon…

Je ne veux plus ramper sur le sol glacé comme un serpent. Je veux jouir de ta flamme. Je veux vivre au creux de toi. Tu veux bien m'envelopper ? Pour que je n'ai plus froid ?

Ah… Le premier mouvement est toujours un peu brusque, avec toi… Tu as besoin de quelques secondes pour t'ajuster. J'aime ça, c'est toujours une promesse de meilleur. Dans l'amour comme dans la vie, tu donnes encore le meilleur de toi même.

Et pourtant, Merlin sait comment tu es abîmé… Presque autant que moi… Voire même autant, on ne peut pas comparer nos vies.

Tu accélères… Je me perds.

Oh, Harry…

…

Harry…

Harry…

Harry !

HARRY !

…

…

Je n'aime pas la fin, tu le savais ? Je n'aime pas quand l'amour est finit.

Je déteste quand tu te retire de moi. Ca fait toujours un peu mal, et ça ne promet rien de bon, sinon un baiser et un câlin.

Oui, je sais dire le mot « câlin », cela te semble trop enfantin ? Peut être alors devrais je dire « embrassade » ? Mais tu ne comprendrais pas… Je me met à ton niveau, tu me remercieras plus tard.

Mhhh… Oui, en m'embrassant, par exemple.

Répéter ? Répéter quoi ?

Ah… Oui, bien sûr.

Attends, j'ai mieux. Sais tu pourquoi je pleure ?

Dis moi, Harry, sais tu pourquoi je pleure ?

Je pourrais pleurer de joie, tellement ta présence me réconforte.

Mais je pleure d'appréhension…

Oui, Harry, j'ai peur.

Attends, ne me retiens pas, laisse moi m'habiller.

Reste ici, je t'ai dis !

Permets moi au moins d'enfiler un boxer.

Je n'aime pas les moments de larmes lorsque je suis nu.

Assieds toi au bord du lit, s'il te plait.

Harry… Tu es prêt ?

Tu as raison d'avoir peur…

Tu sais, à ce repas, chez mes parents… J'ai réalisé une chose…

Il y aura des gens qui nous accepteront.

Mais il y en aura d'autres qui chercheront à nous tuer.

J'en tremblerai chaque jour.

Mon père m'a envoyé une menace de mort.

Oui, c'était ça les papiers… Mais pas seulement.

J'ai aussi prit une grande décision.

Harry tu es le salaud le plus parfait de cette terre. Le décérébré le plus intelligent du monde, et en plus, tu as la chance d'avoir le petit ami le plus beau de l'univers. Et je ne plaisante pas.

Je trouve donc que tu es une personne tout simplement parfaite, donc je suis tombé amoureux.

Harry, Je t'aime, et je veux partager ma vie avec toi.

« Harry, veux tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

_Près du lit où, si pâle, un corps est étendu, Harry Potter, Survivant à temps complet, se permet un sourire au murmure qui s'échappe de la bouche de son amant._

_« Harry, Veux tu m'épouser ? »_

_Depuis deux mois qu'il attendait un signe de vie, depuis la Bataille très exactement, où Draco, par son sacrifice, avait permit la victoire à la Lumière, et voilà qu'enfin il apercevait la fin du tunnel._

_Les deux mois où Draco avait tant rêvé, avait vogué entre vie et mort, dans un ailleurs onirique, s'achevaient avec ces quelques mots._

_« Harry, veux-tu m'épouser »_

_Ces quelques mots, entendus par Harry, lui redonnèrent immédiatement l'espoir, et l'envie de se battre. Alors il murmura à son tour, aussi faiblement qu'il put:_

_« Réveille toi, et je te dirai ma réponse… »_

**_Fin(?)_**

* * *

**_Plus court que d'habitude, je l'admet, mais l'essentiel y est. Juste parce qu'on a encore le droit d'y croire un peu._**

**_Merci d'avance pour vos review, je les lis toujours avec grand plaisir, et j'en ai grand besoin !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

_**Juin 2009**_


End file.
